Attente
by LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark
Summary: "Mon père avait une philosophie :  "La paix, c'est en avoir une plus grosse que le voisin"  . " / FROSTIRON


**Attente : **

_Voici un petit OS que j'avais envie d'écrire:) Il n'y a pas vraiment d'originalité, j'en suis bien consciente, mais peu importe, j'avais très envie d'écrire quelque chose. _

_Il s'agit, bien évidemment, de FrostIron :D_

_Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, alors j'espère ne pas avoir perdu la main ! _

_Bisous à toutes et à tous ! _

_Angie._

_..._

« Mon père avait une philosophie : « La paix, c'est en avoir une plus grosse que le voisin ». »

Loki s'esclaffa doucement, en resserrant les liens autour des poignets de Tony. Ceux ci étaient fermement attachés à la tête du lit.

« Je suppose que c'est également la tienne. »

Tony rigola doucement à son tour, se mordant la lèvre en regardant son amant resserrer les liens le retenant au lit. Loki portait ses vêtements de cuir qui le rendait tellement sexy, et, rien qu'à le regarder, Tony pouvait sentir son sexe se gonfler d'envie.

« Loki, j'ai envie de te prendre, maintenant. »

Loki rigola à nouveau, et fit exprès de se frotter à la bosse du milliardaire. Il se releva et sortit de la pièce. Tony du attendre un petit moment, avant que Loki ne revienne, habillé d'un juste au corps en cuir -partant en string sur le derrière- et de grande bottes lui arrivant au dessus des genoux.

Tony resta un long moment à rien dire, la bouche pendante. Loki monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et, d'un mouvement lent et tellement sexy, lui ressuya la bave qui coulait sur son menton.

« Loki... » susurra Tony, en respirant fortement.

Loki sourit doucement, fier qui spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Il était en sueur, il respirait difficilement et il ne pouvait décrocher ses yeux du corps divin de Loki. Voulant faire durer le plaisir, Loki décida de déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou de Tony, le faisant gémir doucement. Parfois, il s'arrêtait sur une zone pour marquer la peau, et, parfois il était plus rapide sur certaines zones, au grand malheur de Tony. Ce dernier se tortillait dans tous les sens, sentant son érection pressée contre les fesses dévoilées de Loki.

Loki sentait le cœur de Tony battre la chamade, alors qu'il arrivait à son érection. Faisant doucement glisser le bout de tissu qui cassait sa délicieuse chair, Loki fit doucement le tour de la zone douloureuse, avant de déposer de petit baiser sur son gland. Tony tressaillit et frissonna. Il essaya de pousser quelques centimètres dans la bouche de Loki, mais ce dernier se recula en émettant un petit ''Tss-tss''.

« Loki... » gémit Tony, à nouveau.

Ce dernier se pencha afin de placer les jambes de Tony sur ses épaules et faufila entre ses fesses musclées. Tony se tortilla d'avantage lorsqu'il sentit la chair humide s'introduire en lui. Sa bite bondit plus amplement, et il se mit à baiser l'air inconsciemment. Loki le remarqua et gloussa doucement, avant de finalement accentuer son action sur l'entrée à présent humide de Tony.

« Ah- » fit doucement Tony, et, lorsque Loki glissa un doigt dans son cul, Tony gémit de plus belle.

Loki aimait voir cette air de jouissance absolue sur le visage de son amant. Ainsi, il en glissa un deuxième, et, cette fois ci, Tony ronronna de plaisir. Loki finit par glisser un troisième doigt, et vit l'érection de Tony vibrer doucement.

Il se retira, après avoir effectué quelque mouvements pour habituer Tony, et, après s'être déshabillé très lentement, il présenta son sexe à l'entrée de Tony.

Au début, il vit son amant grimacer, puis, après un petit moment, Tony s'habitua et commença à quémander des mouvements plus rapides. Loki obéit aux demandes silencieuses et procura à son amant les sensations qu'il voulait. Frappant sa prostate à de nombreuses reprises, Loki croisa le regard de son amant. Quelque chose de sensuel les traversa, et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux, et Tony sentit son sperme couler sur la poitrine de son amant. Les mouvements de Loki s'accentuèrent, Tony suivant la cadence avec envie. Dans la grande chambre de la villa de Malibu, seuls leurs respirations irrégulières résonnaient. Tony se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'elle se mit à saigner. La largeur de Loki l'étirait comme jamais, et ce dernier vibrait de plaisir en sentant son amant si serré autour de lui.

Peu après, Loki éjacula à l'intérieur de son amant, et il s'éffrondra sur ce dernier, en sueur.

« Je devrais te laisser seul pendant plusieurs semaines plus souvent. » rigola Tony, en voyant Loki se préparer à nouveau.

Loki vivant avec Tony depuis quelque mois, ce dernier avait également repris le boulot et ne faisait que voyager. Il était alors compliqué de concilier vie amoureuse et vie professionnelle. Tony mettait parfois plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir rentrer, et Loki lui manquait. Mais cela était réciproquement, fort heureusement.

« La prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je te tue. » murmura Loki, sur les lèvres de son amant, pour y déposer un baiser.

Avant que Tony ne puisse dire quelque chose, Loki recommençait déjà à lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué...

…

_Merci d'avoir lu;) _

_LLHS_

_Ps : je vais bientôt reprendre ma traduction, et quelques OS seront bientôt publiés;) _

_Bisous, et merci de continuer à me suivre, ca fait plaisir ! _


End file.
